peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Baby Chipmunk
Transcript Peppa: Hello, Charlie! Charlie: Hi, Peppa! Peppa: How's your mummy? Charlie: Oh, she's pregnant. Mummy Chipmunk: Mr. Chipmunk, I'm pregnant. Daddy Chipmunk: Well, I'll take you to the hospital. (holds his wife's hand and walks away with her) Peppa: Charlie, is your mummy having a baby? Charlie: Yes, my friend. (at hospital...) Daddy Chipmunk: Nurse, is she all right? Miss Rabbit: Yes. She's going to push now. Go ahead. Push, push, push. It's almost out. (finally, the baby pops out of Mummy Chipmunk's stomach) Well done, Mrs. Chipmunk! Mummy Chipmunk: It's a girl. Daddy Chipmunk: (gasps) A baby girl?! Mummy Chipmunk: Why, hello, you sweet darling baby girl. She doesn't look like Zoe Zebra. What's her name, Daddy Chipmunk? Daddy Chipmunk: Cindy Chipmunk. Miss Rabbit: (writing on the notebook) Cindy Chipmunk. Mummy Chipmunk: Hello, Cindy. Cindy: Goo-goo-ga-ga. (giggles) (six months later...) Mummy Chipmunk: Cindy, this is Charlie. Charlie, meet Cindy. Charlie: (gasps) Sister... Mummy Chipmunk: See? Mummy and Daddy Chipmunk: They already love each other. Cindy: Car-wee... Mummy Chipmunk: See, Charlie? Your baby sister said your name. Charlie: My name? Mummy Chipmunk: Yes. (later...) Peppa: Charlie, would your sister like to sing? Charlie: Okay! Peppa and Charlie: (singing) I got a mule and her name is Sal... Cindy: (singing) 15 miles on the erie canal. Peppa and Charlie: (singing) She's a good old worker and a good old pal... Cindy: (singing) 15 miles on the erie canal. Peppa and Charlie: (singing) We hauled some barges in our day, filled with lumber, coal, and hay... Cindy: (singing) Lumber, coal, and hay... Peppa, Charlie, and Cindy: (singing) And we know every inch of the way, from Albany to Buffalo! Yay! Cindy: Poopy! (poops on her diaper) Peppa: Uh-oh, Charlie. Looks like Cindy's diaper needs changing. Charlie: (holds his nose) Pee-yew! Mummy! My sister got a poopy on her diaper! Mummy Chipmunk: Don't worry, Charlie. I'll change Cindy's diaper. (seven minutes later...) Mummy Chipmunk: There. See, Charlie? Your sister's diaper is good as new. Cindy: Diapie all clean. Peppa and Charlie: Aw... Cindy: Me walk. Peppa: Charlie, your sister wants to walk to you. Charlie: Come on, sister. Come to Charlie. Cindy: Eh... (walks one step to another) Walky-walky. Peppa: Look, Charlie! She's walking! Cindy: Me got first steps! Yay! Charlie: See, Peppa? Cindy got her first steps. Cindy: (hears her tummy rumbling) Ooh, me hungry. Mummy Chipmunk: What's wrong, sweetie? Are you hungry? Come on. We'll give you a bottle. (three and a half minutes later...) Cindy: Yay! Me got bottle! (drinks from her bottle) Peppa: Charlie, your sister got a bottle. Cindy: (finishes her bottle) WAAAAAAAAH!!! Charlie: There, Cindy. You're not supposed to cry. I'll make a funny face. (sways his tongue all around, and wiggles his ears) Eee-hee! Woo-woo! Peep-peep-peep! Cindy: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Charlie: Don't worry, sister. I'll burp you. Cindy: Urp! Peppa: (gasps) Wow! She burped! (at bedtime...) Mummy Chipmunk: Oh, Cindy. Are you tired? Cindy: Yes, Mummy. (yawns) Mummy Chipmunk: (puts Cindy in her crib) I'll sing you a lullaby. (singing) Rock-a-bye, Cindy, Mummy's here, maybe I'll get some sleep by next year... Charlie: (whispering) Good night, Cindy. Cindy: (whispering) Nighty-night, Car-wee. (snores lightly) Charlie: Peppa, go to my bed with me and sleep. Peppa: Okay, Charlie... (yawns, then turns the light off) (end) Notes This is the first appearance of Cindy Chipmunk. Zoe Zebra is mentioned. Air Date August 11, 2011 (UK) August 18, 2011 (USA) Category:Episodes Category:Season 12 Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Where A Baby Is Introduced